The present invention relates to adding new cacheable content to a production system, and more particularly to a method and system to preview cacheable content using a predetermined request context.
It is common for applications operating on a production system, such as an e-commerce system or other business related system, to add new cacheable content into the production system. The new cacheable content typically replaces existing content. To avoid data integrity issues and other processing issues, the new content should not be processed by the cache until it has been previewed and verified or validated.
There are a number of mechanisms for previewing new content. One solution is to remove cache configuration for the page or content before making the preview request. This solution, however, will cause the existing page or content that shares the same cache configuration with the new content to not be processed by the cache as well. Accordingly, any users will be unable to access the existing content while the cache configuration is removed and the new content is being verified.
Another solution is to invalidate the cached page or content before and after the preview request is made. A drawback to this solution is the potential for a timing window for previewing content being served from the cache before the invalidation occurs and a user attempting to access the original content. This could also place extra workload on a system when the invalidated existing page or content is requested since the system will need to regenerate the page or content and place it in the cache.